


Supreme

by holloway88



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, its just smut lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holloway88/pseuds/holloway88
Summary: Kissing Hux's throat is one of Kylo's favorite things.





	Supreme

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for The Last Jedi. I haven't seen the movie myself, but I've read all the spoilers for it already (like I did with TFA) lol.

Harsh fingertips dug into Hux's hip bones on either side of him; Kylo's fingertips to be exact. A hot tongue lapped at the nape of Hux's neck, teeth pressed against the sensitive skin, pulling it back. Kylo's hips rocked back and forth, grinding against Hux's hardened cock, earning a small moan from the ginger. Kylo's hands moved from Hux's hips to his ass, cupping his cheeks and kneading them. He pressed his mouth onto Hux's neck, leaving a trail of wet saliva along the skin. He bit down and sucked, hard enough to leave what will surely be a light purple bruise tomorrow morning. Hux hissed between his teeth, too turned on to care that he would definitely have to cover that with makeup before his next shift.

Hux's hands were tangled in the mop of Kylo's black hair, tugging and pulling at it whenever Kylo moved. His cheeks were entirely red, flushed with arousal, and his eyes were shut as he leaned into Kylo's kisses and touches. Another moan escaped the General's lips as Kylo's hand moved from his ass to his cock, squeezing his own against Hux's.

"Do you like it when I touch you like this, _General_?" Kylo hummed as he pressed his thumb into the head of Hux's cock, making it leak precum. Hux's mouth gaped but he was unable to make any sound, as he reveled in Kylo's touches. In an attempt to make up for his silence he just nodded blissfully, thrusting his hips some more. "Ah, ah, ah," Kylo said softly into Hux's throat, "if you want more you'll have to tell me."

Hux gasped again at the loss of sensation on his dick when Kylo pulled his hand away. He whimpered but found the words to respond. "You know how much I like it when you touch me, _Supreme Leader_."

"Tell me again how much that is?" he asked, rubbing his fingers against the cleft of Hux's ass.

"So very much," Hux said and gasped, "and I would like it very, very much if you fucked me right now."

"Is that what my little slut wants?" he pressed his fingers against the butt plug sticking out of Hux. "You are such a slut, General, keeping this toy in for so long. What if somebody had noticed? What if you came in your pants in the middle of your shift?"

"I only come when you let me, _Supreme Leader_."

"Good answer." Kylo responded and bit down on Hux's shoulder while he pulled out the toy.

Hux gasped at the sensation, that of the pleasure from the pain shooting down his back and that of the loss of pleasure from the toy. "Please fuck me, _Supreme Leader_."

Kylo responded by grabbing the forgotten bottle of lube sitting beside him and pouring a good amount onto his cock, while Hux grinded into him like a dog in heat. "Hold on, General, if you move it might hurt." Hux nodded and remained still, kneeling over Kylo's lap in the throne chair that was much too large for either of them alone. Kylo pressed the tip of his dick to Hux's hole, pressing in lightly. Thanks to the lube and the toy that had already been up Hux's ass for an undisclosed amount of time, he was able to slide in with ease, earning a loud moan from Hux.

Kylo grinned, being loud in bed wasn't one of Hux's favorite things, so when he was it made a flurry of pride shoot through Kylo. "If you want my cock that bad, you're going to have to fuck me yourself." he said once he was balls deep. Hux moaned again, and started rocking back and forth on Kylo's cock, not needing to be told twice. Kylo cursed and pressed his fingers back into Hux's waist, hard enough to leave light marks on the skin.

"You're awfully eager." Kylo said, pressing his lips against Hux's neck again (arguably one of his favorite things to do). "Is this what you've always wanted to do? Fuck me in my throne like the little slut you are?"

"Yes," Hux agreed quickly and continued fucking himself on Kylo's cock.

"You like the thought of anybody being able to come in and see us, don't you? Would you like it if I fucked you on the bridge for every one of your officers to see?"

Hux was quick to agree to that, too, despite his momentary burst of 'wait no that's inappropriate', and tightly gripped Kylo's shoulders for support. The feeling of Kylo inside of him was electric, sending sparks through his body that turned into white hot flames that exploded in his mind. He felt the familiar rush going to his head and gasped. "Fuck, Kylo, I'm going to cum. Fuck, fuck." he cursed and kept moving, waiting for Kylo to stop him. When it never happened, he moaned loudly as he spilled his cum all over Kylo's chest and stomach.

While Hux was completely spent, Kylo was building up to finish, too. He gripped Hux tighter than before and trusted into him himself, building friction and speed. The lewd sounds from the lube turned him on more, so did the moaning mess that Hux had become from the over-stimulation. Before Kylo could warn Hux he was shooting his load into his hole, moaning into Hux's shoulder at the same time.

"Fuck, we're a mess." Hux said after a few moments of silence while they gathered themselves.

"Sonic shower?" Kylo asked.

"Sure, sure. I've got duty at 0700, though, so let's make it snappy."

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write throne sex. It's 10pm and I have class in 12 hours, rip.


End file.
